


Morning Time

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: A tiny bit of Puppyfox (implied), Anthro, F/M, Grooming, Implied Past Incest, Implied in heat, Incest to da max, Inspiration, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Prince-Princess secks, Puppycorn is 17, Rough Sex, Uni is 20, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it had to happen sometime, made sense it was me yea?, yet it happens today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Instead of going about their morning like they usually do, they decide to indulge in each other in bed while everyone sleeps
Relationships: Puppycorn & Unikitty (Unikitty!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Morning Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as inspiration from Burgerkiss's pic of the two. 
> 
> Did Unikitty have an ongoing 'no well-written NSFW fics' streak? I think it's about time I broke it.

The sun shined brightly, spreading its rays throughout the Unikingdom, basking everything in its radius a bright yellow glow. The birds were chirping, butterflies flew through the air, and colorful flowers bloomed all across the kingdom. (A/N. Cheesy start off, I know)

The uni-canine known as Puppycorn was in bed, spooning his older sister known as Unikitty. The two would originally go about their morning dying of boredom to Richard's rambling about chores, responsibility, something about doing what he liked for once, before going out into the city, spreading positivity, and cheers all around. But as of now, the grey floating block was asleep past the time he would wake the two up to start the day, giving the entirety of the morning to them.

When everyone was out of the palace or when they were all asleep, the two siblings would indulge in each other. From simply cuddling when they were younger to groping when they hit their teens, to sex after Unikitty entered her heat three months ago. After that time, whenever Puppycorn was alone with her, she'd teach him how to properly handle a girl in the form of a game that turned from grooming each other to heated make-outs up to the pup bending her over and fucking her raw. They had to be cautious whenever (and wherever) they did it, though. As in, trying anal, keeping it to oral sex, the unicorn-feline taking birth control, and keeping their love-making low on volume.

The siblings would have their fling with each other up to four times a week, whenever they weren't called into important affairs or bothered by the Doom Lords, mainly Master Frown. Five should one of them fall into season (heat). They made sure not to leave marks on each other regardless of their fur covering it up, and wash to eliminate the smells of their current activity to derail any signs of suspicion from their peers.

The times they went at it just happened to be this morning.

Unikitty purred as she felt her little brother stroke across her head, rubbing down her ears as he went. His paw caressing and gently squeezing her sizeable mounds. He would occasionally rub one of her pink-red nubs between his fingers, making her bite back a moan. She's educated Puppycorn on how to properly touch women in the form of a game that dissolved into sincere love-making.

Ever since he turned 17, he was very curious about what to do with her, such as squeezing her soft breasts, pinching her nipples, and even massaging her southern kitten. Unikitty guided his hands up until he could do it on his own. And from how well he did it meant he practiced on Dr. Fox, seeing as she would give super long hugs whenever the two went to see her. Only she knew of their debauchery but was told to keep it a secret.

The uni-feline was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a wet sensation bloom on her neck. She softly gasped, Puppycorn was sucking lightly on her neck, peppering the wet area with kisses. The rumbling emitted from her throat came louder when he licked behind both her ears, his tongue dragging across her head, grazing her horn.

"You groom me so good, Lil bro..." Unikitty purred, her fluffy tail swishing around on the uni-canine's chest. He smiled and dragged his tongue across the top of her head, making sure to get the ears as he went.

"Thanks, sis. You taste like cupcakes." He complimented back, recalling he tasted vanilla when his tongue went up behind her ear. "How did you do it, though?"

She giggled. "I went into one of Dr. Fox's fur-flavor jars and ate one of the pills. I thought they were jelly beans or something." 

"That explains a lot. I bet she has pizza-flavored ones, I'm so gonna love eating myself." Puppycorn said, excited. He wanted to go see for himself, but he had a task to focus on first. He nuzzled his cheek into the crook of his sister's neck, whimpering softly. He loved the feel of her silk-smooth fur, it was like he was snuggling with a cloud. A pink, frisky cloud. His paw travels from her breasts to her rear, grabbing a handful of the left cheek, causing the hybrid to squeak in surprise. 

Puppycorn felt himself begin to harden. Nothing more would make the canine more aroused than feeling Unikitty's soft round ass in his paws. He squeezed the other cheek, giving it a small tap, then rubs up her bushy tail, running his nails along the length of it. His other hand was scratching under the hybrid's chin, making her mewl, snuggling into the touch, grinding against him while he gropes her rump. At this point, the uni-canine was ready to warm up his sister's mini-kitty before the main event, like they had done many times.

Unikitty knew too. "Touch me, down there. Please." She whispered huskily. She couldn't wait for those skillful hands of his to plunder her entrance to his heart's content before he plows her with that big cock of his. The mental image of him slamming his hips up into her made even hotter. Without a word, Puppycorn wraps his arms around her waist and hoisted her to where half of her was on him. His paw found her mound again, pinching and pulling on the bud, the other resting on her stomach.

The uni-cat meowed in delight as the canine started rubbing circles on her cream-like belly, his nails dragging a few sensitive spots that made her squirm. Then he makes his way down to his long-awaited destination. Her vagina. 

"Go ahead, please your sister, Lil bro." Her hushed voice quivered with excitement. He nodded and started off rubbing circles around on her pearl, then goes down to her folds, schlicking them with two fingers, slicking up the digits. With them prepped up, Puppycorn inserts his digits in between the folds into her entrance. Unikitty sighed shakily, her brother's fingers sliding in her so smoothly, so deep. Once Puppycorn's fingers were nestled deep in her wet caverns, he starts pumping his fingers in and out, setting a regular pace. As he fingers his sister, he massages her soft tits, squeezing them more gently. The uni-cat's coarse voice rang out, begging for more.

His fingers pull out halfway and go back in deeper, almost close to her g-spot, he scissored her pussy loose, spreading the lips wide. Then, he shoved not two, but three fingers inside the uni-cat's mons, picking up the pace, driving her crazy.

"Agh! Yeah, just like that! Fu-fuck, go deeper." Unikitty moaned, struggling to stay quiet as her younger brother finger-banged her good. In the hybrid's lust-clouded stupor, she felt something solid poking at her backside. She doesn't need to fuck him yet, she hasn't come yet. Princesses first, she told the canine those few times he wanted to mount her. 

His fingers go in deeper, all three fingers curling, stretching her wider. One of the digits graze Unikitty's g-spot, causing her to buck into his paw. Before the hybrid could say another word, the canine's digits speed up, his other paw coming down to rub her glistening clit vigorously. She couldn't help but lean her head back into her brother's neck and moan out his name.

"Puppycorn! I'm so close...!" He goes faster, deeper, hitting her g-spot dead-on with each thrust.

"Come on, sis. Do it." He encouraged, shallowly grinding against her tail, making his voice shiver.

He pulled out and trusted back in with four fingers, sending Unikitty's orgasm crashing through her being. She mashed her paw on her mouth, stifling a scream. Her cunt twitched and spasmed with Puppycorn's digits still within her. After coming down from her high, the hybrid breathed a sigh of relief as he slid his fingers out of her dully throbbing entrance.

"How awesome was that, sis?"

Panting softly, Unikitty smiled and answered with a relieved, but still horny tone. "Super-duper awesome. And now, for your little friend down there..."

* * *

"Aah...Aah, faster, Lil bro. Faster..." Unikitty panted. She held onto Puppycorn, laying on her back on top of him as he thrusted into her, both arms tightly wrapped around her torso. He let out breathy moans with each snap of his hips, the hot wet insides of her caverns squeezing his length. He could go faster, but it would make the bed squeak, raising the risk of waking Richard. 

Regardless, the uni-canine picked up the pace, his own panting rising in volume alongside his moans. "Mmph, sis..." The snapping of his hips picked up speed, the sound of his sack smacking softly at her rear arousing her more.

"T-there you go, buddy." She moaned, her tongue starting to lol out, the pleasure making her eyes roll in ecstasy. 

The pup slammed his hips into the hybrid repeatedly as his grip on her body tightened, tongue slobbering the back of her head. The speed of his thrust sped up exponentially, not paying mind to the bed squeaking softly to their passionate love-making. A long drawn out moan sounds from Unikitty as her entrance was fucked hard, her paw left from where she was holding on to the uni-canine to press against her clit, rubbing it fiercely before returning her paw to where it was before.

The pup down below slowed down for a few seconds to catch his breath before starting back again, each hard snap of his hips drove the unikitten to meow ferally, her claws unsheathed, burying themselves into the canine's back.

Puppycorn swiveled his hips around with what little room to move he had to change the angle of his thrusts, driving the hybrid mad with lust. He groaned out his sister's name as he pumped into her little kitten with all he could muster. His sack began to stir, signaling his approaching climax.

"U-uni, I'm c-close!" He whined out, pounding her harder.

" Me too, Lil bro!" She meowed. "Me too!"

The puppy prince gave a couple more rabid thrusts before he felt his sister's internal walls clench around him. Unikitty went lax and half moaned/half screamed as she came undone, her pussy pulsated and clenched around the canine's dick. That of course, was enough to push Puppycorn over the edge.

"Sis!" He moaned out as he came hard, spurting many shots of doggy seed into her little kitty, filling it full of his cum. When his cock couldn't release any more cum, his white-knuckled grip on the hybrid loosened and he pulled out, medium-large globs of cum bubbling and leaking out of her entrance. The unikitten purred in content and crawled beside her puppy lover, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close. Puppycorn whined happily and turned to face the feline, hugging her.

The two uni-hybrids laid there entangled in each other, panting softly, their fur matted and sticky with sweat and genital fluids that stuck them together closer.

"That was, _huff_ , amazing, Lil bro." She said, bringing her lips into his for a kiss, which Puppycorn accepted gracefully before they pulled apart.

"Yeah. And it was better than before." He agreed, grinning weakly.

Smiling, Unikitty reached out and scratched behind the canine's head, petting down his ears. Puppycorn leaned into the touch and returned the favor by patting her head and dragging his tongue up her cheek before they hugged again, bringing their bodies closer together, dozing off. Whatever fun they had planned for the day would have to wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn't do it. Who would have?


End file.
